Corrective eyewear, such as spectacle lenses, are available with a variety of optional functionalities such as photochromism, polarization, fixed tint and the like. These optional functionalities serve to protect the eye, for example, from damaging radiation or excessive glare. Additionally, a variety of combinations of the optional functionalities are also possible. These features are often incorporated into an optical lens either during manufacture of the processing of the lens itself. In the manufacture of photochromic lenses, the photochromic dyes may be incorporated into the lens material, into a laminated layer, as an overmold layer, or into a lens coating. Likewise, polarization functionality may be incorporated via a laminated layer within the lens material, or as an overmold layer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,921 describes a process whereby both photochromism and dichroism may be induced by actinic radiation. Due to the complex and expensive processing involved, these optional functionalities can add significant cost to the spectacle wearer.
WO2013/006153 describes an optical patch to temporarily convert clear lenses to photochromic lenses. The patch can be conformed to the surface of an opthalmic lens. This process requires treatment with a lubricant, heat, or extended time to allow the patch to conform to the lens surface. Care must be taken to avoid optical irregularities such as air entrapment. The patch is limited in functionality to photochromism.
There remains a need for an easy to apply device to demonstrate the benefit of a variety of available optional functionalities, including light-influencing properties, on the quality of vision to spectacle wearers prior to purchase.